


Most Precious of Them All

by Minxie, qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gift Fic, KINK: UST, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has secrets. Some are more precious than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Precious of Them All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moodwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodwriter/gifts).



> **Prereader:** @leela_cat  
>  **Disclaimer:** RPS make-believe of the highest order.  
>  **AN:** For @MoodWriter in exchange for a donation to keep @qafmaniac's ~~porny~~ pretty little things alive. You asked for UST... hope this hits what you want, darling! Thank you for your help!! ♥

[ ](http://s206.photobucket.com/user/the_minx_17/media/MPOTA_Minxie_zps63abd9f8.png.html)

The lights go down and Tommy rushes off the stage. His dick is hard and his breathing is coming out in stuttered pants and if he doesn't get to a bathroom soon, _like right the fuck now, goddammit_ , everyone is gonna know that he totally gets off on Adam pulling him around the stage like a fucking little blond ragdoll.

"Christ, _fuck_ ," he hisses, working the bathroom lock with one hand while the other wrestles with the goddamn button on his jeans. He sighs with relief when the button pops loose and the zip proves to be a fuck of a lot easier to manipulate. Dick in hand, he strokes himself fast and dirty focusing on the slight tingling that's dancing over his scalp, the only remnant of Adam holding his head in place as he belted out the final glory note in the encore.

It only takes one… two… seven strokes, then he's biting on his lip and praying his come doesn't get on his jeans.

Leaning with his back pressed against the door, his dick hanging limp in his come-covered palm, Tommy closes his eyes and, sucking in deep breath after deep breath, hopes that his groan – _yes, fuck, Adam_ – wasn't loud enough to be overheard.

Like everyone, Tommy has secrets. This happens to be the most treasured of them all. The one he holds closest to his heart, away from prying eyes and well-meaning friends.

He's thought about sharing it. Back when they were all trapped on the bus, making their way all over Europe, with copious amounts of Jameson and twice as much weed breaking down his inhibitions, pushing the strongest of the worries to the back of his mind.

He considered curling into Adam's side and, under the protection of darkness, whispering about the overwhelming feelings, the need and desire and fucking _need_ that crashed over him every time Adam went all… _Adam_ on him and pulled his hair, or manhandled him across the stage, or demanded he eat healthier, sleep longer, wear a heavier coat…

Except each time he came close to giving up his secret, something, or a string of somethings, would happen to stop him. People barged in and broke the moment. Or Tommy's straight would be all the talk in interviews… again. Or, the coup de grâce, Adam met a guy and introduced Tommy as his best friend.

What could he do except shake hands and pretend like he was _not_ jacking off to thoughts of Adam, his _best friend_ , every chance he got?

With a pasted on smile, he wrapped his secret in layers of _it's better this way_ and pushed it deep into his soul. 

After he finished licking his wounds in private, he found thoughts and images other than Adam to jerk off to. Chicks with nice tits and a well-shaped ass, men with broad shoulders and a deep voice.

And as time wore on, he forced himself to be happy for Adam. Eventually he found that he really meant it. It helped that Adam took his relationship seriously, that he backed the fuck off Tommy on stage.

The memories became muted, dulled by time and distance. And Tommy moved forward.

Except now they're back where they started. Almost exactly where they started. They're both single, and spending more time together than apart. Adam is managing Tommy's life, his meals and his sleeping habits. And, save for the kisses, their stage antics are back in full force.

Tommy's losing his fucking mind.

Too much time has passed for him to be able to share his secret without reprisal of some sort. Their roles are firmly established: friends and co-workers. Nothing more.

Not lovers. Not friends with benefits. 

And it works. 

Mostly.

Except for when Tommy's rushing to the nearest room with a door and pulling one off because Adam did something innocuous and stupid. Something like fist his hand in Tommy's shirt or push a salad into Tommy's hands, saying, "Just because you don't eat meat anymore doesn't mean you can get away with skipping lunch."

Or something like tug on Tommy's hair in front of hundreds of screaming fans while he's singing about feeling so shady.

Shaking his head, Tommy shuffles his way to the sink and washes the drying come off of his hands. Tucking his dick back into his pants, he watches the suds swirl around the sink and disappear down the drain, leaving behind no trace of their existence.

Kinda like his secret. He jacks off, washes away the evidence, and keeps moving forward. It's his routine. The thing that keeps his secret hidden and safe in his heart.

Opening the door, he steps into the hallway and literally runs into Adam. "Hey."

"Hey back," Adam replies, eyes sparkling. "You were in there a while. Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Tommy looks over his shoulder towards the darkened abyss of the bathroom and then back to Adam. "I was just… taking a minute to enjoy the moment."

"Time enough for that later, baby," Adam says, grinning. "People are waiting on us to sign."

Adam wraps his fingers tight around the back of Tommy's neck, guiding him down the hall and out into the balmy night air.

Warmth and contentment and _want_ spiral through Tommy. Looking up at Adam, he smiles.

And then feeds the breathtaking burn of hidden love into his most precious secret.

Ξ


End file.
